Flowers Ambrosius Pendragon
Flowers Ambrosius Pendragon, more often known as Boss, also called as Bro by Yang Xiao Long, was a human male huntsman, the leader of FLWR (now called Iota Squad in SOU) and their designated , and expert. He's originated from Vale's town of Carnation, where he would move to and attain Signal Academy, creating his weapon the MCPS (abbreviation for the Multi-Configuration Projectile System). Gruaduated Signal, he would soon entee Beacon Academy and go through the initiation, chosen to become FLUR's leader. As leader, he would lead his team into the third year, by which he's more notable being called Boss. For over three years at Beacon Academy, Boss would lead FLWR on many operations mainly in the fields of protection and escort. He would often organize his squad to perform task to perform the duties set for the mission, which he would inform a the hunter they'd shadowed in their first years. Curious, he would often inspect on certain conditions. By the time Beacon fell when Cinder defeated Ozpin, he lead a defense for Beacon with FLWR but forced to leave the academy. At this time, James Ironwood would invite them into Atlas as official hunters, and were placed into the Special Operatives Unit, going under the name of Iota Squad. Etymology CNR Flower is a , the colors of red, pink, blue and purple come mainly from the pigments called anthocyanins, which are in the class of chemicals called flavanoids (what gives plants their color). Other pigments are carotenoids, found in tomatoes and carrots, that provide yellow, red and orange in the plastids. The color is based on the , which is yellow. Ambrosius Ambrosius or Ambrosios (a Latin adjective derived from the Ancient Greek word ἀμβρόσιος, ambrosios "divine, immortal") may refer to: Given name: Ambrosius Alexandrinus, a Latinization of the name of Ambrose of Alexandria (before 212–c. 250), Egyptian theologian and saint. Pendragon "Pendragon" or Pen Draig (Middle Welsh penn dragon, penn dreic; composed of Welsh pen, "head, chief, top" and draig/dragon, "dragon; warrior"; borrowed from the Latin word dracō, plural dracōnēs, "dragons") literally means "Chief-Dragon" or "Head-Dragon" is the surename given to of the , only mentioned in and only used to refer to Uther. Appearance Boss is typically seen in his armoured outfit, sporting two metallic pauldrons, along with armorued forearms, gauntlets and armour on the knees and steel-protected boots. He'd created his own personalized headgear, the Multi-Configuration Helmet, which possess a tube connecting to two small tanks with oxygen, serving also as a gas mask. He'd wears a trench coat, along with long jeans. Physically, he'd possess blonde hair with deep ocean-blue eyes, standing at 1.87 meters (6.1 feet), with a fined toned muscular build, sharp facial structure and broad shoulders. Personality Boss is shown to been a highly calm, clear hunter. He's highly intelligent, thinking things through before action, and accounting for his team and other factors. Caring towards his time members, he'd shown dedication to his friends at even the posibly risk of fatal injury, even sacrificing himself in order to save civilian and other hunters from harm. A tactical leader, he'd would plan ahead, quickly analyzing the target or groups of targetings and formulating a ideal strategy. Being the sharpshooter and engineer, he'd would act cocky, and prideful on his role as the sharpshooter. Whenever he sees his friends are in danger, he'd quickly would act and devise a plan on the spot. Despite that, he'd still flawed, having personal endeavours and even competitive side during tournments, which may hinder his strategies to favour him getting closer to the team's leader then a actual victory. Overall, team FLUR considered him part of the family, and is only ever referred as Boss by his team. Powers & Abilities Boss is a sharpshooter by heart, being trained to perform long distance shooting of rifles and snipers. Highly accurate, he's capable of taking out multiple grimm from a distance. He's also stays at a distance to stay at his best. But when things get closer, he's able to reconfigure his weapon to perform close quarters combat, turning into a assault rifle, to which is just as accurate as the sniper mode. Due to his role, Boss has a good grasp on the environmet, enabling him to run through and quickly get into position. He's knows how to scale trees, walls, buildings and able to athletically run for great periods of time, showing great stamina and endurance. According to Lunar, he'd climbed a entire cliffside to get used to great heights. This sets him as the one to perform reconnaissance for the team before moving on. Apart from his sharpshooter role, Boss is shown to be highly intelligent and capable engineer. He's shown great knowledge in the technological field, more so then one expects from someone not from Atlas. He's shown to be the team tech expert, and the one to perform in such areas such as , and identified pieces of tech. This also makes him a well known engineer that he created his own equipment including a advanced HUD on his helmet's visor, wirelessly connected to his Scroll that shows his teams aura conditioning, communication range over the commslink and a tiny motion tracker and identification. While not physcally the strongest, Boss is rather agile and highly reactive to his surroundings. Taught to always be on high alert during missions, has shown the capability to dodge from the melee attacks of the Beowolf, and having quicker reaction time compared to the others. Being a leader, his reactiveness is the dedication as a leader, taking action as the conditions and the situation alters over time. Weapon Boss' primary weapon is a multi-configurated projectile weapon known as the Multi-Configuration Projectile System (shortened as the MCPS). A weapon with three modes of sniper, semi-automatic rifle and is capable of firing any form of round, configured to fire any round model or class. It's cable of using dust rounds. Weaknesses *'Physical Strength': Boss is not typically the strength-based hunter, and solely relies on his weapon and his great agility and reflexes. He created his weapon to compensate his strength, being lighter made from lighter materials. Trivia & Notes *Boss is named after two major historical/mythical figures. ** ( : Emrys Wledig; as Ambrose Aurelian and called Aurelius Ambrosius in the and elsewhere) was a of the who won an important battle against the in the 5th century, according to . He also appeared independently in the legends of the Britons, beginning with the 9th-century . Eventually he was transformed into the uncle of , the brother of Arthur's father , and predeceases them both. ** : Pendragon is a common name attribute to two legendary figures of British myth; and .